totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama 450: Voteout Recaps!
Total Drama Island *''YO! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanawkwa!!! We're going to catch you guys up with all things Total Drama Island!! I'm your host, Chris McLean, and this is Total Drama 450: VOTEOUT!!! It started off simple. We split the twenty two teens into two teams: The Screaming Gophers and The Killer Bass. Right off the bat, Courtney and Heather fought for leadership of the Killer Bass while Eva was basically handed the leadership role of The Screaming Gophers, which was a smart move seeing as Eva took the win for her team!!! Sadie, our friendly neighborhood gossip and dancer, was the first player ever to be eliminated on the show. While our teens were starting to get to know each other, Justin used his looks to start up an alliance with Katie and Lindsay, which Cody was unfortunate to have discovered. Justin made sure that Cody was eliminated in order to keep his secret, and he prevailed! Later that night, Geoff decided to throw a party so that everyone can get to know each other, a party he failed to wake up for the next morning, which led to the unanimous decision to vote him off that night. Sucks dude. He threw a killer party. That was when we threw our talent show! Trent and Justin were easy wins for their team, but Heather read Gwen's diary, and Beth destroyed my stage! No wonder the girl was eliminated that night instead of Heather. Bridgette proved that she was a great animal care taker when she healed a bear. Unfortunately, Courtney and Heather's fighting brought this same bear to their camp, making their team stuck up in the trees all night. Ezekiel was unable to keep up with his team, and was unable to win, getting the boot from his team. It was time for our players to face their deepest fears and most were able to. Due to the lack of points on the Killer Bass, I threw in a bonus. If Courtney was able to face her fear of Green Jelly, she would take the win for her team. She surprisingly came through and took the win. Justin's fear came true when Heather discovered him for the crook he is, and took his alliance from him and convinced his team to eliminate him. A trip to BONEY ISLAND!!! was one to watch when Katie stole a cursed artifact from the island. Eva and Trent caused a lot of drama, not only for their team, but for the Duncan-Gwen-Trent Love Triangle, and right as one of them was about to get the boot, Izzy was chased off by the RCMP. Girl is crazy!! I decided to have a little fun and make the contestants dress up as deer and hunter and have them face off in the woods. Harold kept shooting his own team accidentally, no surprise that he was eliminated.Things really heated up in the cooking challenge when Courtney put Heather's life in danger and stuck her in a fridge all day. Trent's life was also put at risk when Duncan "accidentally" sent him to the infirmary by throwing a crate of oranges at his head. NICE! In the end, Owen got the boot for eating all the food, Courtney got disqualified for nearly killing Heather, and Katie was revealed to have stolen the tiki doll from BONEY ISLAND!!! Thanks to this shocking revelation, Katie's team failed to trust her. In fact, no one trusted anyone!!! Leshawna was forced to trust Eva, and thankfully, they were able to win for their team! Now the girls are BFFs or something. Katie was no doubt eliminated due to cursing her team, and she reunited with Sadie! Our Boot Camp Challenge is where things really got messy when Eva went all out, taking down whoever got in her way, including her own team. At least she tried, Leshawna just couldn't keep up with the rest. In the end, it was Eva who was sent home. Our merge was intense as we revealed that psycho Izzy and even more psycho Courtney were returning to the competition. Trent kissed Gwen, leaving Duncan upset. Bridgette kissed DJ, leaving them satisfied, and Duncan started up a guys alliance. Too bad Trent screwed up, the guys alliance first target, was a guy! Sorry Trent. Courtney and Heather were busy trying to take down each other, but put their differences aside when Leshawna butted heads with both girls. Noah's luck began to drop as he began to get a vote from an unknown player. Leshawna was sent home that night, and Heather and Courtney went back to hating each other. Duncan and Gwen finally kissed, despite her relationship with Trent. Feeling on top of the world, Gwen went off to set things straight with Heather, bad move. Gwen was sent home, and Noah once again had a vote against him. Hmmm.... In the morning, Heather was FURIOUS when she woke up without any hair!! She began to boss around her alliance of Izzy and Lindsay even harder than before as she forced Izzy to build her the best bike. Izzy, however, ended up taking the win for Best Bike and Lindsay was eliminated due to passing the finish line last, second to her boyfriend, Tyler. At the dock, Lindsay revealed that it was her that shaved Heather's head saying that she deserved to look as ugly as she acted. OUCH! An Escaped Psycho Killer With A Chainsaw And A Hook (Chef) was released on the island and was set to take down the castmates. Bridgette got annoyed when no one would listen to her reasoning and ended up coming face to face with the actual Killer, giving her the win. At the elimination Ceremony, Izzy was eliminated and she revealed that she had been voting off Noah due to him being a cutie. GROSS!!! It was time for our players to meet their match with their spirit animals. Noah had some bad luck, Who knew Owls were nocturnal animals?? I didn't. hehe Not surprisingly, DJ took the win and Noah got the boot. Courtney and DJ were paired up and discovered that they weren't all that bad after all. Team Heather and Tyler was at each other's throats, and Duncan and Bridgette pulled through and won the challenge for each other. Thanks to his bickering, Tyler was sent home by the evil Heather. Back at Playa Des Losers, we asked our eliminated players to vote off a player of their choosing. Unfortunately, the picked the wrong person and Bridgette was forced to join them. SHOCKING!!! Our Final 4 was one to watch when Duncan kissed Courtney!! Gee, as if the Duncan-Gwen-Trent triangle wasn't enough!!! DJ was able to get through the woods unharmed, but came in second to our very own, Heather, who was able to take down the islands fiercest creatures, giving her a one way ticket into the final 3. In a 2-1-1 vote, Duncan was eliminated and due to a technicality in her contract, so was Courtney!! And now we are down to our final two.'' DJ: A brickhouse full of joy and niceness, friends with nearly everyone and has found love in Bridgette. Heather: A queen bee who came in to this competition with the intention of winning, ended up bald, and has come to second guess her decisions. Total Drama Action Total Drama World Tour